Remember You
by V3Yagami
Summary: Ketika kebahagiaan anak kecil direngut oleh kematian, persahabat abadi yang akan selalu ada di hati mereka.


Hallooooo, Fitri kembali lagi dengan fict Angst-nya yang baru, hehehehe

Entah kenapa rasanya pengen nulis cerita sedih, mungkin karena suasana hati lagi mellow kali ya -_-

Tapi, kadang pernah ngga sih terpikir oleh kalian… hidup ini ngga sebentar ._.a ya, ngga ada hubungannya sama fict ini sih, Cuma mau sharing aja, apa sih pendapat kalian tentang menjadi dewasa? Atau kalian bias milih, kalian lebih baik meninggal saat masih suci sehingga kita ngga kena dosa maupun tau dunia yang kejam ini?

Yaa, pikiran kita pasti sering berubah-ubah ya, Sasuke aja labil :p

**Remember**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya pribadi tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari fict yang saya buat ini (panjang ya cyin…)**

**Genre : Angst, Friendship**

**Rated : K**

Memandangi anak-anak bermain di lapangan yang terletak di depan rumahnya setiap hari adalah kegiatan dari anak kecil berumur enam tahun yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda itu. Kadang wajahnya tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak sebaya-nya tertawa riang dan berlari saling mengejar satu sama lain, kadang juga wajahnya terlihat tertawa geli saat melihat anak yang jatuh karena ulahnya sendiri, namun tidak jarang ia menunjukkan ekspresi sedih karena iri tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka.

Pintu kamar ia biarkan terbuka agar orang tuanya bisa masuk dengan leluasa ke kamarnya, karena sedang asyik melihat pemandangan di lapangan itu, gadis kecil berambut panjang pink itu tidak menyadari bahwa ibu-nya sedari tadi berdiri di pintu kamarnya sambil menatap lembut putri semata wayangnya.

Tadinya sang ibu ingin menyuruhnya cepat istirahat karena baru saja anaknya keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi sang ibu membiarkannya karena dia tahu… Sakura, nama anaknya itu merindukan pemandangan yang begitu bahagia di matanya. Sang ibu menghampiri anaknya yang sedang menyenderkan dagu-nya di jendela dengan kedua tangan yang menopangnya, menutup pundak mungilnya memakai kain berwarna putih.

"Pakailah ini, jangan sampai kamu masuk angin," ucap sang ibu.

"Ng, terima kasih bu," saat sang ibu beranjak akan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sakura kembali memanggilnya, "ibu… suatu saat nanti, apa Sakura bisa bermain seperti mereka?"

Dengan tatapan lembut sambil tersenyum sang ibu menjawab, "Itu sudah pasti."

Sakura membalas senyum sang ibu lalu kembali menatap anak-anak di lapangan. Karena Sakura mulai merasa jenuh, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menutup jendela-nya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya, memang belum malam, tapi Sakura merasa lelah dan butuh istirahat yang cukup.

Ke esokan harinya, di ruang makan sudah berkumpul keluarga Haruno untuk menyantap sarapan mereka. Sosok kepala keluarga yang kini sedang membaca Koran, sang ibu yang menyiapkan sarapan, serta Sakura yang dari tadi memainkan sendoknya.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, Sakura yang akan menyiapkan sarapan ya bu," ujar Sakura dengan ceria.

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus belajar masak dulu pada ibu," jawab sang ibu.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti kau harus pintar masak seperti ibumu," sambung sang ayah yang menurunkan korannya, "kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang hebat."

"Hehehehe, Sakura tidak sabar untuk hari itu."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat kerja dulu," sang ayah yang bernama Kizashi itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mencium sang istri dilanjut mencium kening Sakura, "banyak istirahat ya sayang."

"Ayah hati-hati."

"Nah Sakura, saatnya minum obat dan kembali ke kamarmu, ibu mau belanja sebentar, kalau ada yang datang jangan dihiraukan, jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang asing, mengerti?"

"Iya bu, hati-hati di jalan," jawab Sakura.

Walaupun Sakura berumur enam tahun, pikirannya cukup dewasa untuk anak seusianya, dia juga anak yang penurut pada kedua orang tuanya, sikapnya juga sopan kepada yang lain.

Saat sang ibu pergi, Sakura kembali melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya. Ia mulai membuka jendela kamarnya yang berwarna pink itu kemudian matanya mencari beberapa sosok anak-anak yang sering bermain di lapangan. Perasaannya kecewa saat tidak menemukan satu anak pun di lapangan itu…ah, dia baru ingat… saat ini jam sekolah, mereka semua pasti sekolah. Sakura hanya menghela napasnya dan kembali menaiki kasurnya.

.

.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sakura tertidur setelah meminum obatnya, kini gadis berambut pink itu bangkit perlahan dan melihat kearah jam dindingnya, sudah menunjukkan arah jam tiga sore, itu artinya anak-anak di lapangan pasti sudah berkumpul semua. Dan benar saja, saat Sakura melihat ke lapangan, semua anak-anak kembali menjalani aktifitas santainya bersama-sama. Sakura tersenyum girang melihatnya.

Kali ini beberapa perkumpulan anak laki-laki bermain sepak bola, di sekelilingnya, ada laki-laki yang sedang menggambar, ada anak-anak perempuan yang sedang bermain menari-nari, ada juga yang sedang bermain perang-perangan. Saat Sakura focus pada anak-anak perempuan itu, ia tidak sadar kalau bola yang mereka tending itu masuk ke halaman rumahnya.

"Bodoh! Kau menendangnya terlalu jauh, Naruto!"

"Iya iya, aku yang ambil… ayo Sasuke temani aku."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau timku, ayo!"

"Ck! Kau menyebalkan!"

Sakura sedikit khawatir saat sadar dua anak laki-laki berambut raven dan pirang itu menghampiri halaman rumahnya, karena…

GUK! GUK! GUK!

"HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura bergegas mengambil kain putihnya lalu melingkarkan ke pundaknya dan sedikit berlari menuju halaman belakangnya. Tindakan Sakura membuat perhatian sang ibu yang sedang fokus mengerjakan penelitiannya sebagai asisten dokter menjadi pada dirinya yang bergegas menuju halaman depan.

"Sakura! Jangan lari-lari!" tegur sang ibu yang menyusul Sakura, begitu ia melihat kemana Sakura menuju, dirinya terdiam. Ia melihat Sakura mengambil sebuah bola yang terletak dekat dengan kandang anjing mereka lalu diberikan kepada dua anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pagar rumah mereka.

Sakura menjinjit untuk membukakan kunci pagar, begitu pintu pagar terbuka, "Ini bolanya."

"Terima kasih," ucap anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang menerima bola.

Sesaat kedua anak laki-laki itu saling pandang dan menoleh kembali pada Sakura.

"Ng?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Mau main bersama?" ajak anak laki-laki berambut raven.

"Tidak terima kasih," tolak Sakura dengan sopan, "aku…"

"Sakura" suara sang ibu memotong perkataan Sakura, "sedang apa di luar?"

"Sakura ingin mengembalikan bola milik mereka, takut Shiro menggigit bola ini," jelas Sakura.

"Maafkan kami, lain kali kami akan bermain dengan hati-hati," ucap anak laki-laki berambut raven.

"Sasukeee! Narutooo! Cepat bawa bolanya kesiniii!"

"Kami permisi."

Dengan begitu kedua anak laki-laki tadi pergi, dan Sakura hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kamu tahu kan, dirimu tidak boleh berlari seperti tadi," ucap sang ibu.

"Iya, maafkan Sakura bu."

"Ayo masuk ke dalam, nanti kamu masuk angin."

.

.

Hari berikutnya, kedua orang tua Sakura pamit untuk dinas, tidak lama… hanya seminggu mereka harus ke luar kota, dan kini Sakura dijaga oleh kakak sepupunya yang berumur 17 tahun.

"Gaara-nii, bagaimana suasana di sekolah itu?" Tanya Sakura, memainkan kedua kakinya yang duduk di sofa.

"Menyenangkan, Sakura juga bisa merasakannya kalau sudah sembuh nanti," jawab laki-laki bernama Gaara yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

"Permisiiiiiii."

Gaara dan Sakura saling tatap, entah suara anak kecil dari mana yang jelas suaranya begitu nyaring dan lantang di depan rumah Sakura. Gaara beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri pintu depan, diikuti oleh Sakura yang terus menggenggam kain celana kakak sepupunya itu.

"Ah!" Sakura sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau kenal mereka?" Tanya Gaara.

"Anak-anak yang sering bermain di lapangan depan, kemarin bola mereka masuk ke halaman di dekat kandang Shiro, dan Sakura yang mengambilkannya untuk mereka."

"Mau disapa?" Tanya Gaara dan Sakura mengangguk.

Gaara membuka pintu dan menghampiri anak-anak kecil itu, "Ada apa?"

"Eng, kami ingin mengajaknya bermain, apa boleh?" ucap laki-laki berambut pirang sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Memangnya kalian sudah kenal Sakura?" Tanya Gaara, "kalian bukan modus untuk mencuri barang di dalam rumah ini kan?"

"Jangan berpikiran buruk tentang kami bapak tua," ucap anak laki-laki berambut raven, "kami tujuannya bermain dengannya, bukan dirimu."

"Kau! Dasar bocah… Sakura tidak bisa bermain keluar, dia tidak boleh lelah," ucap Gaara.

"Siapa bilang bermain di luar?" ucap anak laki-laki berambut pirang, "kita bisa bermain di dalam rumahmu, iya kan Sakura-chan?"

Wajah Sakura memerah karena senang, ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengajak langsung dirinya untuk main.

"Nii-san… Sakura mau… izinkan mereka masuk," pinta Sakura sambil menarik-narik seragam celana Gaara.

"Hhhh, baiklah… jangan buat kegaduhan," izin Gaara.

"Yeeeaaayyy!"

"Ayo masuk ke kamar Sakura," ajak Sakura, menarik tangan kedua anak laki-laki itu.

"Namaku Sakura, kamu siapa?"

"Aku Naruto, rumahku tiga rumah dari rumahmu," jawab anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Aku Sasuke, kalau rumahku tepat di seberang rumahmu," jawab anak laki-laki berambut raven.

Gaara tersenyum lembut saat ketiga anak kecil itu berjalan menuju kamar Sakura.

"Sakura hanya punya mainan ini," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan beberapa boneka beruang dan Barbie-nya.

"Eeerrr, itu bagaimana cara bermainnya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Perang-perangan!" usul Sasuke, "Anggap saja Barbie ini tuan putri yang harus dilindungi, dan kedua beruang ini adalah ksatria-nya."

"Lalu siapa yang memerankan sang raja?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan Barbie laki-laki yang besar.

Naruto dan Sasuke melirik kearah Gaara, merasa dirinya dilirik langsung saja… "tidak terima kasih! Aku harus belajar!" gerutu Gaara. "yang benar saja, masa aku bermain boneka."

"Pelit," gumam Naruto.

"Untuk sementara kita pakai ini saja," ucap Sasuke.

Saat Gaara mengerjakan PR-nya, dia mendengar suara canda dan tawa dari dalam kamar Sakura, betapa ia merindukan suara tawa Sakura yang seperti ini, andaikan saja kedua orang tuanya bisa mendengar suara Sakura saat ini.

"Oh iya Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu tidak bisa bermain di luar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sakura tidak boleh lelah, kalau lelah Sakura bisa lansung sesak napas dan kadang bisa pingsan," jawab Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena kata Uchiha-sensei, Sakura punya penyakit gagal jantung bawaan, katup jantung Sakura tidak tertutup normal, begitu yang Sakura tahu," jawab Sakura lagi sambil membuka kancingnya dan menurunkan baju dress rumahnya, menunjukkan sesuatu di dalam sana, "ini bekas operasi Sakura dulu, tapi operasinya tidak terlalu berhasil, katup jantungnya tidak bisa tertutup."

"Doktermu… Uchiha? Itu ayahku!" teriak Sasuke.

"EEHHHH?! Bohong!" ujar Naruto.

"Bodoh! Kau lupa nama belakangku Uchiha?!" ucap Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Oh iya, aku lupa, hehehehe."

"Sakura," saat mereka sedang mengakrabkan diri, Gaara datang menginterupsi, "sudah waktunya istirahat, kau terlalu lelah tertawa, lihat wajamu pucat begitu."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, besok kita main lagi ya," ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Saat keluar dari rumah Sakura, kedua anak kecil ini saling tatap.

"Besok ajak Sai, yuk," ucap Naruto.

"Hn, ide bagus."

Malam harinya, Gaara mematikan semua lampu di setiap ruangan rumah Haruno. Sebelum ia mematikan lampu dapur, ia memandangi foto-foto yang ditempel di kulkas, foto dirinya bersama Sakura, kedua orang tua Sakura, saat Sakura di rumah sakit. Kalau Gaara ingat, tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura menangis dan mengeluh tentang penyakitnya. Terakhir gadis itu menangis adalah ketika pertama kali menjalani operasi saat berumur empat tahun.

Umur yang sangat riskan untuk menjalani sebuah operasi jantung, saat itu Sakura menangis kencang dan itu membuat kedua orang tua Sakura juga menangis makin pilu, sejak saat itu Sakura jarang menangis bahkan mengeluh sakitpun tidak pernah.

Gaara mematikan lampu dapur dan berjalan menuju kamar Sakura, dilihat tubuh Sakura yang naik turun tidak normal. Dicepatkan langkah kakinya pada Sakura… dan benar saja, saat ini Sakura sedang mengalami sesak napas yang diakibatkan cairan darah yang gagal di pompa oleh jantung hingga memasuki ruang paru-paru. Dengan cekatan Gaara mendudukan tubuh Sakura dan meminumkan pil pereda sesak.

"Uhuk! Hah… hah… eenggh~"

"Ssshhhh, sudah tidak apa-apa," bisik Gaara sambil membelai kepala Sakura.

Setelah tubuh Sakura kembali tenang, Gaara meletakannya kembali. Entah ini malam keberapa Sakura mengalami sesak napas sebelum orang tuanya pergi dinas. Kalau bukan mencari pengobatan untuk Sakura, kedua orang tuanya tidak akan setega ini meninggalkan Sakura pada Gaara yang masih berumur 17 tahun.

.

.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAANNNN!"

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!"

"Teman-temanmu itu rajin sekali ya, tiga hari berturut-turut datang kesini," ledek Gaara sambil menonton tv.

"Nii-san iri karena tidak punya teman seperti Sakura, weeee," ledek Sakura kembali sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun selamat dataaaang~ ayo masuk ke kamar Sakura."

Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpikir, akankah tumbuh menjadi cinta rumit pada mereka kalau sudah besar nanti.

"Sakura-chan harusnya bilang begini, 'mau makan, mandi atau diriku dulu'," ucap Naruto yang berbicara tanpa tahu artinya, membuat Gaara yang akan meminum minumannya tersedak seketika.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan kalimat itu?!" tegur Gaara.

"Ayah dan ibuku, kenapa?"

"Jangan ajarkan Sakura begitu!"

"Weeeee!"

"Kau!"

"Larriiiiii!" ujar Naruto.

Gaara mengejar Naruto kearah dapur, karena Naruto sangat lincah Gaara pun tidak mendapatkannya. Dan karena anak-anak ini iseng, saat Gaara akan mendapatkan Naruto di bawah meja, dengan sengaja Sasuke menendang bokong Gaara hingga…

"AAAHHH!"

Jeritan indah keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Ahahahahaa, nii-san kalah!" tawa Sakura.

Sebelum Gaara bangkit, Sai menaiki tubuh Gaara seolah Gaara adalah seekor kuda.

"Hehehe kau melakukan hal yang salah nak," ucap Gaara menyeringai.

Gaara memegangi kedua kaki Sai dan langsung berdiri.

"HUAAA!"

"Bagaimana? Takut kan?" seru Gaara.

"Hahahaha, seruuu, ayo lebih tinggiii!" teriak Sai sambil sedikit menjambak rambut Gaara.

"Sakura mauuuuu!"

"Aku juga mauuu!" ucap Sasuke menarik seragam Gaara.

"Akuu! Bukankah tadi kau mau menangkapkuu!" selak Naruto.

"Sakura duluuu! Sakura kan- akh!" ucapan Sakura terhenti. Dadanya terasa sakit dan ngilu. Napasnya mulai sesak, cengkramannya pada Gaara semakin kuat.

"Sakura?" panggil Gaara merasa cemas.

"Aakkhh!" Sakura tersungkur di lantai, masih dengan memegangi dada-nya.

Dengan cekatan, Gaara menurunkan Sai pelan-pelan dan mengangkat Sakura, membawanya ke kamar dan diletakkan di kasur.

"Sakura, bertahanlah!"

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai hanya bisa melihat Gaara yang memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sakura. Tatapan mereka bertiga begitu ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Sakura, Sakura minum ini," ucap Gaara sambil memberikan dua pil, "Shit! Seharusnya aku tidak membuatnya terlalu bersemangat!" gumamnya pelan.

Lima menit sesudah Sakura menelan pil tersebut, keadaannya kembali normal, namun dirinya tertidur lelap akibat obat. Gaara hanya bisa memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa Sakura-chan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa karena kami Sakura-chan sakit?" Tanya Sai.

"Apa sebaiknya kami tidak kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum lembut pada ketiga anak kecil itu, "Tidak, bukan salah kalian… ini semua memang sudah hokum alam," jelas Gaara yang menghampiri dan jongkok di hadapan mereka, "di dunia ini aka nada manusia yang sehat dan sakit, nah Sakura adalah tergolong manusia yang sakit."

"Apa penyakit Sakura-chan bisa sembuh?" Tanya Sasuke.

Gaara terdiam mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu, bukan tipe Gaara untuk berbohong pada siapapun orangnya, bahkan anak kecil sekalipun, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak tahu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku bukan dokter, aku tidak bisa tahu hal itu," jawab Gaara, "kalian tidak perlu berhenti mengunjungi Sakura, Sakura bahagia kalau kalian ada di sini, aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura tertawa lepas seperti dia tertawa bersama kalian."

Gaara termenung sebentar dan melanjutkan, "Aku… senang kalian datang dikehidupan Sakura. Terima kasih."

Naruto menahan air matanya, "Aku… aku akan buat Sakura-chan sembuh! Aku akan mengambil jimat di kuil!"

"Aku juga akan meminta ayahku agar Sakura-chan bisa sembuh! Harus!" Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Aku akan terus berdoa untuk Sakura-chan, kita pasti bisa bersama sampai besar!" ucap Sai dengan semangat.

Gaara tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sakura terbangun dari tadi dan mendengar percakapan mereka, kini air mata yang Sakura tahan selama bertahun-tahun harus keluar lagi dari mata emerald-nya. Menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan suara saat menangis, Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil napas dan sebisa mungkin mereka tidak mendengar isakan kecil yang tercipta dari mulut Sakura.

.

.

Hari-hari pun berlalu, saat dimana orang tua Sakyra kembali dari dinas mereka. Saat mengetahui kabar dari Gaara, mereka langsung membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa lebih lenjut, dan inilah hasilnya…

"Maaf ya, kamu harus dirawat lagi di sini," ucap sang dokter sambil memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Ng, tidak apa-apa Uchiha-sensei, Sakura mau sehat, makanya Sakura selalu menuruti apa kata sensei."

"Tekanan darahmu rendah, detak jantungmu saat ini sedang melambat, jangan terlalu banyak kegiatan," ucap dokter yang merupakan kepala rumah sakit tersebut, "Sasuke banyak bercerita tentangmu."

"Oh ya? Sasuke-kun itu ksatria yang keren! Naruto-kun juga, dia ksatria yang sangat pemberani, kalau Sai-kun dia seorang raja yang berwibawa," ucap Sakura riang.

"Oh ya? Mereka punya peran masing-masing rupanya."

"Ng, kalau bermain dirumahku, mereka selalu main perang-perangan, padahal aku ingin bermain menjadi peri," ujar Sakura.

"Kalau menjadi peri kami tidak mengerti cara mainnya," ucap seseorang dari pintu.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun!"

"Sakura-chan," panggil Sai sambil menyerahkan gulungan kertas, "untukmu."

"Waah, terima kasih." Saat Sakura menerima gulungan kertas itu, dokter Uchiha tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepala anaknya, "kalian disini dulu saja, ingat! Jangan buat Sakura lelah karena tertawa."

"Hehehehe, baik paaaak," ucap mereka serentak.

"Waahh! Bagus sekali gambar ini, siapa yang melukis ini?" Tanya Sakura yang terkesima melihat lukisan dirinya, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai yang sedang bermain boneka di kamarnya.

"Sai yang membuat, dia kan pelukis hebat," jawab Naruto, "dan ini untukmu."

Naruto memberikan jimat berwarna pink pada Sakura, "Semoga cepat sembuh dan keluar dari sini, nanti kita main lagi."

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun."

"Sasuke, kau tidak memberikan sesuatu untuk Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hhhmm, aku bingung harus memberinya apa," ujar Sasuke sambil menaiki kasur Sakura, "bagaimana kalai ini saja."

Mata Naruto, Said an Sakura terbelalak atas perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Sakura dengan cepat, "Kamu pasti sembuh," ucap Sasuke.

"CURAAAAAAAAANG!" jerit Sai dan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun dan Sai-kun kalau mau juga tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura polos.

"Mana boleh! Sasuke curang! Turun kau!" sewot Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan bertengkaarr," rela Sakura.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, Sakura-chan akan menjadi pengantinku," ucap Sasuke dengan PD.

"Enak saja, aku!" protes Naruto.

"Kalian seperti yakin saja sudah besar akan terus bersama, begini saja, kalau sudah besar nanti, dan kita mempunyai pasangan masing-masing, kita harus saling menghargai, dan mengenalkan pasangan kita masing-masing, bagaimana?" usul Sai.

"Ah iya, benar juga," ucap Naruto.

"Hehehe, itulah yang dinamakan…"

"Persahabataan!" ucap mereka ber-empat," Hahahahahahaa."

Ibu dan ayah Sakura dari tadi memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang seolah tidak memiliki penyakit apapun, Mebuki mulai mengeluarkan air matanya dan langsung dipeluk oleh Kizashi. Mereka berdiri bersama Fugaku Uchiha yang memegang control kesehatan Sakura.

"Apa benar tidak bisa?" bisik Mebuki, "aku akan melakukan apa saja demi kesehatannya, tolong kami Fugaku-san."

"Kemungkinannya sangat kecil, cangkok jantung pun belum tentu tubuhnya kuat, dia sudah mengalami operasi saat kecil," jawab Fugaku.

"Oh Tuhan~ Sakura masih sangat kecil… dia belum merasakan sekolah, dia belum merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, persaingan antar sahabatnya, masa-masa remaja semua belum ia alami~" rintih Mebuki.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin," ucap Fugaku.

"Terima kasih atas usahamu," ujar Kizashi, "apa benar tidak ada cara lain?"

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban."

.

.

Malam harinya, Mebuki menemani Sakura yang terdiam di atas kasur sambil memandangi langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang. Sakura terus menatapi bintang-bintang itu.

"Sakura, sudah jam Sembilan, kau harus tidur," ucap Mebuki lembut.

"Sakura masih menunggu bintang jatuh bu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sakura ingin memohon… Sakura ingin sembuh," ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi datar. Dan itu membuat Mebuki terkejut dan Kizashi yang tadinya tidur di sofa pun terbangun, "Sakura ingin sembuh agar bisa ke sekolah bersama Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun…"

Mebuki dan Kizashi saling tatap, tatapan mereka sangat pilu, sebagai orang tua… mereka merasa tidak berguna untuk Sakura.

"Sakura ingin berlari seperti mereka… Sakura melihat mereka berlari begitu ringan seolah mereka memiliki sepasang sayap…" Mebuki menutup mulutnya agar suara tangisnya tidak keluar, cukup air mata saja yang keluar dari matanya, "Sakura merasa akhir-akhir ini dada Sakura semakin sakit… tubuh Sakura semakin lemah…"

Kizashi memeluk putrinya dan membelai rambut pink itu, "Sakura ingin sembuh~ Sakura tidak mau mati… " bisa dia rasakan, tubuh Sakura gemetar.

"Ayah… ibu…. Apakah Sakura tidak berhak untuk sembuh dan hidup lebih lama?" kini Sakura bertanya menatap mereka dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dari mata emeraldnya.

"Tidak sayang, Sakura… kamu berhak untuk semua itu," jawab Mebuki memeluk tubuh Sakura, "kamu anak yang kuat, ayah dan ibu sangat bangga memilikimu~"

Sakura terus menangis dan semakin erat memeluk kedua orang tuanya, "Huuhuuu~ Sakura tidak mau matiii! Sakura ingin sembuuh! Ayaahh! Ibuuu! Tolong Sakuraaa!"

Mendengar teriakan Sakura yang begitu pilu membuat Mebuki dan Kizashi sesak, mereka berdua hanya bisa memeluk putri semata wayangnya sampai dia tertidur dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

Keesokan paginya…

"Aaakkhhh! Saa-kiiit~ aaaaahhh!" rintih Sakura dengan keringat yang berlebihan dari keningnya sambil mencengkram dadanya, "Ayaah, Ibuuu! Saakiitt~"

"Tahan Sakura, suster suntiknya!" perintah Fugaku.

"Baik!"

Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya bisa berdiri di pojok ruangan bersama Gaara yang sedang menjenguk, sementara Sakura dikelilingi oleh para suster dan sokter Fugaku.

"Aaakkhh! Saaa…kiiit~"

Di luar, langkah kaki tiga anak laki-laki begitu cepat berlari, Sasuke yang mendapatkan telepon dari ayahnya ke sekolah menyuruh mereka datang secepat mungkin ke rumah sakit karena keadaan Sakura kritis, untung saja jarak antara sekolah dan rumah sakit tidak jauh. Begitu mereka bertiga membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan ekspresi yang cemas juga terengah-engah.

"Hah.. hah… hah… Sa-Sakura-chan…?" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Tegangan paling tinggi! 3…2…1!" perintah Fugaku yang kedua tangannya memegang alat pemicu jantung, begitu ditempelkan ke dada Sakura dan membuat Sakura terhentak… tidak ada reaksi dari tubuh Sakura.

"SEKALI LAGI!" kini Fugaku yang merasa cemas mulai sedikit meneteskan air matanya. Namun tegangan paling tinggi pun tidak mengembalikan Sakura.

Putus asa…

Fugaku melepaskan alat itu dan menatap kearah Mebuki, Kizashi dan Gaara. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan kata maaf yang tidak bisa terucap. Mebuki hanya bisa berlari dan memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Maafkan kami~ maafkan kami tidak bisa menjagamu~" ucap Mebuki.

Mata Sakura terpejam, wajahnya pucat, dan… nadinya berhenti.

"Sakura…" Gaara dan Kizashi memeluk tubuh Mebuki dan Sakura di atas kasur.

Naruto membelalakan matanya, "Bohong kan…"

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Sai yang kini saling tatap.

"Sakura-chan…" panggil Sai dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Mebuki, Kizashi dan Gaara menoleh pada tiga anak kecil yang kini menatap tubuh Sakura dengan tatapan takut, "aku melukis dirimu lagi~ kau harus melihatnya…"

"Sakura-chan… kau adalah tuan putri yang bsia mengatur strategi perang, kalau kau tidak ada kerajaan kita bisa hancur oleh monster…" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri ke depan ayahnya dan menarik jubah putihnya, "Ayah! Ayah janji akan menyembuhkannya!"

"Sasuke…"

"Ayah berbohong! Ayah bilang kalau Sakura pasti sembuuuuhh!" jerit Sasuke yang kini mengeluarkan air matanya, "Ayah pembohooong!"

Fugaku memeluk anaknya yang kini menangis kencang.

"Sakura-chaaann! Banguun! Aku janji kita akan main dengan tema peri! Sakura-chaaann!" Naruto yang juga menangis kini menarik tangan Sakura.

Kini ruangan yang dihuni oleh Haruno Sakura, gadis yang melawan penyakitnya selama enam tahun itu dipenuhi oleh suara tangis dari tiga sahabatnya juga keluarganya. Tangisan yang tidak berhenti terus menerus memenuhi ruangan itu.

.

.

11 tahun kemudian…

"Jadi ini yang namanya Sakura? Kecilnya saja sudah cantik," ucap wanita berambut pirang yang melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke.

"Hn, dia… teman wanita pertama kami," jawab Sasuke.

"Dan kami berjanji kalau suatu saat punya pacar, kita akan mengenali satu sama lain," ujar Naruto.

"A-Aku bersyukur kau mengenalkanku dengannya," ucap wanita yang sedang dirangkul oleh Naruto yang memiliki rambut panjang hitam.

"Ini, gambar yang tidak sempat kau lihat dulu," Sai meletakkan sebuah gambar lukisan sosok Sakura versi dewasa yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, "dulu aku berpikir… seperti inilah sosokmu kalau sudah dewasa."

"Kalian sangat menyayanginya ya," ucap wanita berambut merah memakai kacamata, Sai menoleh kearah wanita itu dan mencium keningnya, "Ya, kami menyayanginya."

"Andai saja kami bsia bertemu dengannya," gumam kekasih Sasuke.

"Dan saat itu lah kau akan cemburu berat padanya," ucap Sasuke.

"Itu bisa dimaklumi," balasnya, "Tapi hebat ya kalian, masih mengingat Sakura."

"Sudah pasti," jawab Naruto, "Karena dia tak terlupakan."

"Hn, kita akan selalu mengingatnya," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Mereka tersenyum pada makam Sakura yang masih sangat rapi dan terawat, saat ini mungkin Sakura tidak bersama mereka dalam wujud nyata, namun tanpa mereka sadari… Sakura kini sudah mempunyai sayap untuk bergerak bebas tanpa merasakan sakit yang membuatnya tersiksa lagi. Setelah beberapa obat dicoba oleh Sakura, hasilnya tetap tidak kunjung membaik… memang… pergi ke surga adalah obat yang paling manjur untuk Sakura.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N : AAAHHH! Kenapa beginiiii?! Kenapa jadi pendek beginiiii?! =A=**

**Padahal aku pikir bakalan jadi panjang loh, ngga taunya Cuma segini =3= yasudahlah…**

**Gimana? Bagus ngga? Hehehehee, aku bikin ini karena inget ponakan aku yang hampir kena gagal jantung karena katup jantungnya ngga tertutup, tapi sekarang keadaannya udah membaik setelah di operasi T_T terima kasih ya Allah udah bikin Mika sehat kembali **

**Oke, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir baca fict ini**

**Salam hangat**

**Kiss and hug**

**XoXo**

**V3 Yagami**


End file.
